You'll go out in Style
by Bored4now
Summary: "Just living proof that the cameras lying" yeah any summary i write is going to suck and not describe the story at all. Read to find out.... Mikayla, Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn.


Disclaimer: I own nothing...nothing at all. I don't own Camp Rock, Wizards of Waverly Place or Hannah Montana. I know anyone who owns any of it…Im just a really bored person. I also dont own Paramore or their song Fences.

Mikayla's last name is Russo and she has two brothers named Justin and Max, but theyre not wizards. See where im going with that? Mikayla Russo...its like shes Alex Russo and Mikayla combined. So what if the same actress plays the mom of Mitchie and Alex. Its not like you're **watching** the fanfic. You're reading it. All you have to do is picture another hispanic woman playing the mother of either of the girls.Nate's last name in this story is Smith and Jason's last name is Davis. Disney never gave them last names! Only Shane's. Shane and Mitchie never dated or liked each other. Lets pretend that Camp Rock did happen, but instead of falling for each other they became really really really good friends. Ok?

* * *

"Mikayla! Mikayla! Is it true you're dating Nate?"

"Mikayla! What's going on with you and that boy from Connect 3"

Speed walking through the flashes Mikayla faked smiled, but said nothing to the paparazzi until she finally reached her car and got in. Sighing as the car pulled away, she rested her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes.

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying**_

_**Just living proof that the camera's lying**_

She really isn't dating him. Its annoying to have old men with cameras in her face every second asking if she's dating some curly haired boy, who in all honestly she doesn't care much for. But, no matter how much she smiles at the cameras and says she not dating him most people don't believe her.

_**And oh, oh, open wide, cause this is your night**_

_**So smile, cause you'll go out in style**_

_**You'll go out in style**_

He isn't helping the situation much either. Going on radio shows talking about how any guy would be lucky to date her. She thinks any girl would be lucky to date him too…but that girl really isn't her.

He asked her out once, but she said no. She doesn't like him like that. He's just a guy to talk to on tour while Mitchie was performing...Mitchie

Mikayla smiled thinking about her. Mitchie Torres was…is…her best friend and she's also the epitome of beautiful and bubbly.

Any guy would be lucky to date **her**...unfortunately for all the teens boys out there...and some creepy old men...they would never get that chance no matter how lucky they were.

_If only they knew why they would never get the chance, _Mikayla thought while smirking.

Her and the brunette beauty had been dating for almost 5 months, despite all of the rumours of Shane and Mitchie or Mitchie and Nate or, _ugh_, Nate and Mikayla.

_If I had to date any guy from Connect 3 it would be Jason...but hes too old so that would have to wait a few years anyway,_ she thought rolling her eyes.

Taking out her phone, Mikayla checked her messages. She had 4 new texts. One from Nate, _why is he texting me??, _one from her friend Alicia, one from her little brother Max and the last one from Mitchie. After replying to Alicia and Max, Mikayla opened the message from Mitchie.

HEY MICKEY!! TOUR ROCKS!! BUT IT'S SO HOT! WE WENT TO MCDONALDS AND SHANE TRIPPED AND DROPPED ALL HIS FOOD ON THE FLOOR. LOL! TODAY WAS FUN, BUT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER WITH U HERE. CANT WAIT TIL I C U THIS WEEKEND! MISSING U ALWAYS! LOVE U!

Mikayla laughed, while texting back.

Hey Mitchie! Whats up with all the caps? Excited much? Lol. Shane needs to learn how to walk. I cant wait until u come either! So boring w/o u. Love you too babe.

Sending the message Mikayla smiled again, while thinking about the brunette. She hadn't seen her in almost a month. She was in the middle of recording her new album and Mitchie was on tour with Connect 3.…Connect 3.…..

_Nate, _Mikayla suddenly remembered his text and searched through her inbox to find it.

U never txted me back! I txted you almost 3 days ago & Mitchie said u've been txting her so u arent dead lol txt me bac when u get a sec.

Mikayla rolled her eyes. He really was a nice guy…but again…not for her…for some reason he couldn't seem to get that. Texting back Mikayla wrote,

Sorry Nate! Busy! But I always make time for my bff! so her txts come b4 urs Lol jk Nothing much going on over on this side of the country lol how's tour?

The car came to a sudden stop and looking out the window Mikayla could see the paparazzi with their cameras ready. _How did they even know I was coming here?_

As she was about to open the door her phone went off. Looking at the id she saw that it was Nate. _What the hell? Was he like sitting there waiting for me to text him or something?_

"Hello?"

"Mikayla! Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen can I call you back?" Mikayla responded, while opening the car door and stepping out.

"Oh…umm…yeah sure..talk to you later then" He sounded disappointed and for a second Mikayla felt guilty.

"Sorry! I'll call you back as soon as I get a chance. Bye Nate" The second the name Nate came out her mouth, she regretted it.

"WAS THAT NATE SMITH?"

"SO YOU ARE DATING HIM!"

"ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM TONIGHT?"

"IS THIS WHY YOU AND HANNAH ARE FIGHTING?"

The questions came from every direction and as Mikayla was ushered into the hotel she knew she had done nothing but fuel the fire and now it was going to be even more impossible to extinguish.

Why did people have to care so much about her personal life? She was only 16. Nothing that interesting was going on.

You could talk to some random 16 year old girl on the street and she would have probably done more things that day than Mikayla. But the more popular Mikayla was becoming, the more people wanted to know what she was doing...every second of her life.

_**If you let me I could**_

_**I'd show you how to build your fences**_

_**Set restrictions, separate from the world**_

_**The constant battle that you hate to fight**_

_**Just blame the limelight**_

She wished that the paparazzi would stop following her every second of her life. It wasn't as bad as it would be with someone like Mindsay Zohan or Whitney Tears, _Thank God,_ but it was still creepy to have people following you with cameras down the street when all you're doing is taking out the trash.

But what was she supposed to do about it? If Daris Milton can't even get the paparazzi off her tail, _not that she wants to,_ then how was she?

_**Don't look up**_

_**Just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be**_

She'd just have to deal with it for now. It's what she wanted right? She wants to sing and you have to make sacrifices for everything...right?

_**And now you can't turn back**_

_**Because this road is all you'll ever have**_

* * *

Soooo thats the end of chapter 1...read and review please! I want a few reviews before I continue so that I know people are actually reading it…so like 5 reviews...I guess


End file.
